villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wiseman
' ' Wiseman, also known as the Death Phantom and the Doom Phantom, is the master of the Black Moon Clan and the true antagonist of Sailor Moon R. History At first, he appears as the advisor of Rubeus during his attempts to take over Crystal Tokyo, and also advisor to Prince Diamond, but is soon revealed to be manipulating them so he can destroy the world with dark energy. He gave Emerald a crown to transform her into a dragon, resulting in her being destroyed by Sailor Moon. Wiseman then tricked Rini into believing that no one loved her, and he transformed her into Wicked Lady. Sapphire suspected Wiseman, and soon overheard his plan to kill him and Diamond, and that he was working for an entity called the Doom Phantom. Sapphire attempted to warn his brother, but Wiseman killed Sapphire with an energy wave. Diamond planned to execute him after taking over Tokyo, but did not initially believe Sapphire until Sailor Moon made him realize the truth. Diamond fought Wiseman, and eventually sacrificed himself to save Sailor Moon from an attack by Wiseman, but was able to injure him so that his arms were destroyed, but he came back together. Wiseman attempted to use the dark crystal and Wicked Lady to open the Dark Gate and send dark energy through Earth to destroy it and Wicked Lady, but Sailor Moon and Darien got through to her and she became Rini again. Wiseman revealed himself to be the Doom Phantom and attacked Sailor Moon, who transformed into Princess Serena, or Neo Queen Serenity, and entered a beam struggle with Wiseman. Rini used the silver crystal of the future to transform into Princess Rini, and together Serena and Rini unleashed an energy explosion that completely destroyed Wiseman and his true form which he proclaimed it to be his "master", Doom Phantom. The Dark Crystal was decimated along with him. Manga In the manga series, Wiseman was at one point a human being who lived in Crystal Tokyo and possessed dark powers which he used to unleash chaos to the populace and brain wash people to rebel against Neo Queen Serenity. He was banished to the barren 10th planet named Nemesis because she couldn't kill him as a human being. From there, Wiseman merged his spirit with the planet and became one with Nemesis. He cloaked his decayed and crumbling human body, and went to Earth in order to look for discontent. He convinced residents that the 30th century utopia of Crystal Tokyo was an abomination against nature, as all of its citizens were given immortality through the power of the Silver Crystal. Thus the Black Moon Clan was born. Calling himself the Wiseman, he led them in an attack on Crystal Tokyo, and then into Sailor Moon's past to obtain the Silver Crystal and have his revenge. As it was shown, he cares little of his pawns and even kills Rubeus in the manga. When faced with a new conduit for power, in the form of Chibiusa, Wiseman makes her his Black Lady. When Demande comes to his senses and blasts the Wiseman, the decayed body shatters, but Black Lady only laughs and reveals that Wiseman is Nemesis. With all of his followers gone, and Black Lady reverted to Sailor Chibi Moon, he creates a dark energy swirl to kill the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon attack the planet with a Double Moon Princess Halation and he is destroyed. Wiseman makes a 2nd appearance in the Stars manga in a flashback, who only tells Sailor Galaxia about the Galaxy Cauldron. It is revealed that Wiseman is an incarnation of Chaos. Appearance He has the appearance of a hooded figure with the voice of an old man carrying around his mystical crystal ball. His face is rarely seen, and looks like a skull. Powers and Abilities Wiseman is an exceptional and dangerous sorcerer who attacks by using a crystal ball to shoot energy waves, especially dark energy waves, and dark energy spears. Gallery Wiseman.jpg Mysterious Wiseman.jpg Wiseman concept art.jpg Cosmic Wiseman.jpg Doom Phantom.jpg The Doom Phantom.jpg The Death Phantom.JPG Ghoulish Death Phantom.jpg Master Wiseman.jpg Trivia *Death Phantom was voiced in the Japanese anime by Eiji Maruyama. *In the English version, Wiseman was voiced by Tony Daniels. *In the 2000 musical Tanjou! Ankoku no Princess Black Lady, he was portrayed by Kenji Tominaga. *Wiseman looks slightly similar in appearance and sounds similar to the droid, Grim Man. *His face is rarely seen, and when it is (one such time being when he kills Diamond) it looks like a skull. *The way Wiseman is defeated is similar to the way Lamia is destroyed in Stardust, except that Yvaine does the attack while receiving power from being near Tristan, whom she was in love with. Queen Chrysalis from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is also defeated a similar way, except she survives. A similar energy explosion does destroy the show's next antagonist, Sombra, except it is powered by an entire empire. *His voice seems to change slightly throughout his earlier appearances. Category:Sorcerers Category:Dark Forms Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Faceless Villains Category:Usurper Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:TV Show Villains Category:Liars Category:Skeletons Category:Ghosts Category:Psychics Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Complete Monster Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Villains Category:Murderer Category:Umbrakinetic Villains